five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Demonic BB/The Possible FNAF Timeline
"Hello? Hello hello?" That there was the beginning of a franchise known as Five Nights at Freddy's. That simple hello started off a tree of theories, rumours and funny reaction videos. But, only one theory shall be tackled today. The greatest of all FNAF theories. So, grab your flashlights, Freddy masks and music box. Make sure you're sitting down as well. Because we're gonna begin... ''THE FNAF STORYLINE! I shall start this off with Fredbear's Family Diner. If you guys think it's a good idea, try to share it with friends. Soon enough, Scott Cawthon may see this and, if it's correct, I might receive a gift. Or an email. Or a shoutout. Or a plushie. Or anything. Anyway...Let us begin. The Fredbear Era Once upon a time, a small company, which is unknown to us, opened a diner called Fredbear's Family Diner. It was a small establishment, and only had Fredbear. A murder then took place at the establishment, and the child's soul had only one thing to make it's new home... The Fredbear Plushie. Thus, we move to another establishment. It was bigger then Fredbear's Family Diner, thus, it was called Fredbear and Friends. It had Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. But, what I believe is, that is ALSO had Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy! How, you may ask? For this, we look to FNAF4, at the "Bite of 87" cutscene. You see 4 teens with Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy masks. Now, the question is... How did the masks exist!?! Because there was Fredbear, Spring Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy animatronics! But, as it was low budget, the only two spring suits were Fredbear and Spring Bonnie! Now, why were those quotation marks around the Bite of 87? For this, we look at a phone call from Phone Guy in FNAF3, stating that... "...After learning of an unfortunate incident at the sister location, involving ''multiple and simultaneous spring lock failures, the company has deemed the suits temporarily unfit for employees..." The kid who was shoved into Fredbear's face was crying. The tears moistened the springlocks and crushed the child! Therefore...It wasn't the Bite of 87. It was simply a springlock incident. The Bite of 87 took place in... The Toy Fazbear Era After Fredbear's Family Diner closed, an unknown man bought the company, renamed it Fazbear Entertainment and created Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It had new Toy versions of the originals, apart from the springsuits. Due to the incidents, they were locked away. However... The Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie animatronics were kept for parts, thus becoming... WITHERED! Fredbear, now known as Golden Freddy, became a simple hallucination, possibly because the nightguard witnessed the springlock incident...Wait...Oh, right! You know the child who died in that incident? His spirit haunts the Puppet. Now, back to the toys. Now, this is where the Bite of 87 REALLY took place. Who do I think it is? Well, I believe it was... WITHERED FREDDY. Here's how it played out. Jeremy, on his first day shift, noticed something odd. A child, walking into the Parts & Service room. He walked in, only to be confronted by Golden Freddy, with Purple Guy inside. Suddenly, the door slammed and a whirring noise was heard. The animatronics were waking up! Jeremy tried to get out, but bumped into Withered Freddy. Withered Freddy then caused the Bite of 87! Jeremy tried to push him off, thus equalling the handprints on Freddy's face. And, now, we move onto the next segment... The Purple Era Why is it called Purple? You'll see... Anyway, it started off with the four main animatronics. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. Again, no Fredbear. It was a medium sized establishment. Golden Freddy? Just a hallucination as Mike Schmidt may have witnessed the springlock incident that killed the child. Now, for those of you who are about to go to the comments and say... "OMG, FOXY TOTALLY CAUSED THE BITE, HIS JAW IS HANGING OUT, BAAAAAAH." Well, the Fox has been in disrepair for a while! Give him a break! Anyway...Nothing odd happens in the ACTUAL game. It's afterwards that we're here for. The soul of the first child murdered gathers the souls of the other 4 children that died and they all gathered in the saferoom, where our Purple Guy panicks and runs around. (This is where the Purple era gets it's name from.) The Purple Guy looks over at the only suit in the room. The Spring Bonnie suit. Purple Guy gets into it and laughs at the souls. But, little did he know that... He did get the last laugh...of his life. The springlocks snapped, crushing him! Blood spurts everywhere! With the Purple Guy getting a taste of his own medicine, the souls ascend to heaven, free from the suits. Even Golden Freddy's soul. Oh, that reminds me! The IT'S ME thing? They mostly appear on Golden Freddy. Who possibly could have been the man inside Fredbear as the springlock incident happened. Like I said, Mike Schmidt may have pushed the child into the suit, blah blah blah. Thus, we move onto the final chapter, in timeline speaking... The Springtrap Era The final stretch! The finale! The ultimate ending! I suggest you listen to this as you read. Now, nothing really happens in FNAF3, but... What about the shadow animatronics? Well, it's simple. The only shadows are Freddy and Bonnie. Freddy and Bonnie = Fredbear and Spring Bonnie The multiple incidents of the spring suits created the two shadows. Purple Freddy, on the other hand, is simply Purple GUY dressed up as Freddy. And, thus, we have reached the end of the FNAF storyline. If there is anything else that needs cleared up, just ask and I'll try my best to intergrate them into the storyline. Category:Blog posts